Love You Better Now
by juviaslocksers
Summary: Levy's been feeling terrible about herself lately, so Gajeel wrote her a song.


**Author's Note: This GaLe one shot was inspired by the One Direction song Little Things. I was listening to it today, and I thought of Gajeel singing this to Levy for some reason, although usually Gajeel's songs aren't exactly that...lyrical, or whatever you want to call it. ^^;; So I gave a songwriting a whirl. This is one of my first times writing fanfiction, so PLEASE send reviews! If you like what I did, requests are always open! Thank you so much for reading! :)**

* * *

Gajeel was leaning against a side wall of Fairy Tail, watching over everyone on a rainy day in November. The rain beat against the roof, challenging the guild members over who could be louder. Most of them, however, were silenced when a small girl loudly threw open the double doors, her clothes plastered to her shivering body by the rain. Gajeel's back straightened, seeing that it was his girlfriend, Levy McGarden. Behind her were the two other members of Team Shadow Gear, one falling to the ground in exhaustion, the other leaning against a door for support. She coughed, and tried picking up the larger one who had fallen. The other grabbed the round man's opposite arm and the two pulled him to the nearest table.

"C'mon, Droy, get up," The more fit man said, rolling the larger one onto his back. Droy snored, bringing an arm over his stomach. Levy sighed wearily.

"Go on home, Jet. I'll take care of this." After sending a doubtful glance at Levy, Jet reluctantly nodded and left the guild.

"Need some help, short stack?"

Levy turned towards the voice, and smiled weakly. "Please." After getting someone to agree to dragging Droy home, Levy collapsed into a seat at the back of the guild. Gajeel bent over her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just a little tired is all." Gajeel blinked.

"I don't buy it." A silent tear rolled down Levy's cheek. She hung her head and brought her knees closer to her freezing body. Gajeel sat down next to her.

"That's the third job in a row Shadow Gear messed up. I have no idea what's happening. Every time, one small thing, often overlooked because of how minor it is, screws everything up. "

"Then this just means that you need to be more careful next time," Gajeel stated simply.

"That's not it. Cause every time a client is furious with our work and we fail a mission, it's my fault. I forget to do something, or I'm wide open, or I can't do two things at once-" Levy's voice cracked as the tears accumulated, "-and it causes everything to go downhill from there." She put her head in her hands as a roll of thunder contradicted the calmness of the early setting sun.

"C'mere," Gajeel whispered, pulling Levy close. She gladly fell into his embrace, tears rolling down her face.

"And now it's even messing up how I look," Levy muttered. "I can't sleep with all this guilt around me. I can barely look Jet or Droy in the eye." Gajeel slowly kissed Levy on the forehead. He stood her up.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

* * *

Gajeel walked slowly back to his apartment after dropping Levy off at her's with Pantherlily floating close by. He explained everything to his Exceed as the rain eased up. Lampposts illuminated the street around them as stars made little spots of light in the night sky.

"So she's _that_ self-loathing right now?"

"It's terrible. She's blaming everything on herself. I can't stand seeing her like this." Gajeel stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So what're you going to do?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Pantherlily stopped. "_Well_, for starters, sitting here telling me this probably isn't going to do much. What does Levy like?"

Gajeel sighed. "That romantic couple stuff." He repressed the urge to shudder as he opened the door to his apartment.

Pantherlily looked at him with an _are-you-really-this-oblivious_ look. "Then you gotta do the romantic things." Pantherlily brought in his wings as his eyes lit up. "I got it. Write her a song. You like to perform, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Gajeel whispered. He did, after all, have a "knack" for song-writing and singing. "I'll have to get it done quick, before Levy blames herself for anything else."

"Don't rush it too much," Pantherlily warned. "Make it count." As he made his way to bed, Gajeel got to work on his new song for Levy.

Hours passed and the paper in front of him was still a stale blank slate. Gajeel began to get frustrated with himself, not to mention that he was getting pretty tired. His bed was looking more and more promising by the minute. But then Gajeel remembered what Levy was talking about back at the guild and what was happening to her. His pen flew across the paper as his muse finally answered his prayers.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel was standing behind the curtain of the stage at the far end of Fairy Tail, waiting for Mirajane to get everyone's attention and introduce him to the stage. He wanted everyone to hear his hard-won victory over his writer's block that was his ballad dedicated to Levy.

"Everyone!" Mira called from centerstage. "Gajeel-kun has a song he would love to share with everyone!" Some people rolled their eyes or chuckled, remembering the last few times Gajeel tried singing songs he wrote, describing them as royal disasters or just a pain in the ass. But he was confident in his work this time. The lights dimmed as Gajeel walked onstage.

"This one's for you, short stuff." Instead of his usual rock-blues chords, Gajeel held an acoustic guitar, going for a quieter, more personal feel. The people of Fairy Tail hushed, genuinely surprised by this. Levy stood in the front, eyes red from earlier tears and wide with a happy kind of shock.

_I know you've never liked your clumsy ways_

_or the way you might look shaken_

_but you never noticed the beauty in your laugh_

_or how much strength it must have taken_

_to go through your daily struggles_

_it must be pretty rough_

_but I'm not leaving you_

_even when the winds are tough_

_because I know you're worth it_

_you're my good luck charm_

_I'll protect you from the harshest storm_

_and shelter you from any harm_

Levy's eyes started watering for the second time that day, but not due to the original reason. This was happiness. This was the long-awaited feeling of being loved.

_I know you wished you looked like the others_

_you're wanting to be fair_

_but what you haven't realized_

_is that to you, none can compare_

_to go through your daily struggles_

_it must be pretty rough_

_but I'm not leaving you_

_even when the winds are tough_

_because I know you're worth it_

_you're my good luck charm_

_I'll protect you from the harshest storm_

_and shelter you from any harm_

You know you've captured an audience's attention not by the approving comments quietly sent to each other, but with silence. And Fairy Tail was so quiet, the beating of hearts could be heard. One stood out the most out of all.

_My words need to mean it_

_or else my cause is lost_

_it's easier to love you now_

_as instinctive as snow and its frost_

_and the troubles you endure_

_I hope they come rare_

_for you deserve so much better_

_through the adversity you'll tear_

_and I'm not leaving you_

_because I know you're worth it_

_you're my good luck charm_

_and I need to love and preserve it_

_no matter the consequence_

_I'll protect you from the storm_

_I will love you better_

_and shelter you from any harm_

The hall was dead quiet. After the last note faded into the silence, someone in the back began clapping furiously. In a matter of seconds Fairy Tail erupted into praise for Gajeel's song. Levy ran onto the stage and enveloped Gajeel into the most inviting hug. She pulled back, and for the first time, kissed him. Her lips were hot and wet against his, almost shaking with happiness. Gajeel pulled her closer, wishing she would feel like this all the time.

After all, he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,495**

**So, there you have it. My first story. Please please please PLEASE send your reviews! If you could send me ideas for other fanfics, or songs you find inspiring, that would be extremely appreciated. Thank you again for reading!xx :)**

**- Adriana**


End file.
